


Iceberg Lettuce

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Oaths, Cooking, Did I forget to tag something?, Health, How Do I Tag, Irresponsible Sheriff, M/M, Magic, Responsible Peter Hale, Responsible Stiles, not so nice Claudia Stilinski, salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Peter questions why Stiles is so obsessed with his father's health. The answer is not what he imagines.
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 19
Kudos: 287





	Iceberg Lettuce

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day.

»What are you doing?«

Peter's voice startles Stiles and he nearly cuts himself on the large knife he is holding in his hand. His heart tries to escape his ribcage from the fright the older man gave him with his sudden appearance.

Before he can complain though, Peter wraps himself around him and kisses him gently in greeting.

Stiles melts against him with a sigh and opens up when Peter's tongue asks for entrance.

They kiss languidly for a couple of minutes before Stiles remembers what he was doing and slips out of Peter's embrace and goes back to cutting up veggies for a salad. There are onions, bell peppers, iceberg lettuce, cauliflower, tomatoes, eggs, and some feta waiting to be cut up.

»I'm making lunch for dad … and enough for us too,« Stiles finally answers with a smile.

»You make your dad eat salad again?«, Peter asks.

»Well … it's good for him. His cholesterol hasn't been too good with all the cheeseburgers he has been munching at work, so I'll make him lunch and dinner until they are better,« Stiles responds.

Peter sighs.

»Your father is an adult, Stiles. He can decide for himself what's good for him and what's not,« Peter tries to remind him.

Stiles stills and his hand tightens around the knife he is holding.

»I know all this, but I can't stop doing this, Peter,« he mumbles.

»What? Why can't you, darling?« 

He sounds a tad bit surprised.

»Mom made me promise before she died … I had to swear a blood oath,« Stiles mumbles.

Peter's eyes widen. 

»She did WHAT?« 

The last word is shouted and Stiles flinches under the red gaze that is boring into him.

»I'm sorry?«, Stiles mutters.

Peter shakes his head. 

»It's not your fault your mother decided to make her ten-year-old son swear a blood oath. Was she even aware of what a burden she put you under? Making you responsible for the health of an adult officer of the law? She could have killed you with this. Does your father know about this?«

Peter talks so fast the words seem to blur together and it takes Stiles a moment to take them apart and be able to answer.

»I don't think she thought about the consequences … she just wanted to make sure her Noah was taken care off. I didn't even factor in … she used the oath to bind the demon spawn she likened me to and make me do good. If I failed and died trying it was no skin off her teeth,« he answers softly, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

Peter carefully takes the knife from Stiles and pulls him into a soft embrace. 

That Peter shows compassion for his plight was Stiles' undoing. He starts to shake, sob, and bawl in earnest and his fingers clench hard against Peter's upper arms. He has to fight to stay in control. His magic coils under his skin and gets ready to fight a threat that doesn't even exist in this plane of existence anymore.

Peter holds him close and gently shushes him.

»I think we should tell your father … maybe he would be more careful with his health if he knew your life and wellbeing literally hinges on his,« Peter whispers.

Stiles shudders and shakes his head.

»I can't make him think she was evil and trying to kill me … he doesn't deserve to remember his wife that way,« Stiles whispers back roughly.

Peter blinks.

»Do you think he deserves to lose his son because he wasn't told about something his wife did while she was obviously delusional?«, he responds.

It is Stiles' turn to blink. He never thought about it from that point of view.

»No?«, he questions more than answers.

Peter gently pats his back.

»Good boy. So finish your salad. When you're ready we will drive to the station to deliver it and have a talk with your dad. I think a decade of putting you into danger is enough, don't you, darling?«

Stiles just nods. He knows Peter will get his way. One way or another. It is easier to simply give in. Besides he loves his mate and knows it's for his own good.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
